the_star_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade
(Not to be confused with the Jade species on homeworld (Link here)) Jade is a supergem and is the leader of The Star Heroes. Personality Jade is known for being curious, brave and kinda comedic. He is also known for being a great leader. Appearance Jade has a spinel-like face pattern with 3 petals around his "collar bone". He has a fur-covered chest with his lower body grey and plaid. His limbs are long and skinny, with his fingers sharp and his feet like ones off a rhino. Beta Jade is somewhat close to the present day Jade, except is has many features related to cluster gems (Hands, random limbs, etc.). Jade's Peridot enhanced form is a more peaceful looking present day Jade with more saturated colors and a plaid chest that isn't covered in a fur-like texture. History After the takeover event (2019) Jade was originally 3 gems; 2 different spinels that lived in 2 of the diamond courts, and 1 to be known gem. After Blue Spinel's diamond was shattered by Red Diamond, she demanded her friends to hide somewhere. Red Diamond's Era (3248) All three of the gems were captured and shattered by Tiger's Eye and reserved for Red Diamond. When the shards were shown to Red Diamond, the shards suddenly combined together, forming into the 1st version of Jade, known as "Beta" Jade. After seeing Jade's appearance, Red Diamond commanded Tiger's Eye to shatter him again. Remembering his original fates, Jade ran away in fear. After running for a month and a half, Jade finds a homeworld structure and hides in it. This is where he 1st meets Peridot, now a slave to Red Diamond. Peridot notices Jade's unaligned gemstone and tells him that she will help him. Using the homeworld equivilent of surgery, Jade's gemstone has been fixed, and now has a new and perfected body. Diamond Worthyment Peridot decided to train Jade with many skills to help him feel normal, and eventually Peridot gives Jade to Green Diamond, in which Jade is like his Pearl. After a long battle, he eventually whitnessed the shattering of Green Diamond, in which he escaped homeworld entirely. When he was running to the gem cannon, though, he injured himself from a gem pistol and was poofed. His gem was inserted into the cannon and shot out of homeworld as an asteroid. The Star Heroes Era Jade lands on a post apocalyptic Earth, near a resident's house. Remembering Green Diamond's death, he reforms into a less friendly form, to take revenge on who shattered him. After he is reformed, however, he finds a resident on the earth. He eventually becomes friends with the entity, and brings him to a hangout via a gem teleportation device. The entity, now known as Huskee, learns more about Jade's friends; Star Ruby, Onyx and an alien-like supergem called Ramos. Gem(s) Jade's gem is a 3 part gem that has the colors Green, Red and Blue. Weapon Jade's weapon is a Neko te. Trivia *Jade was made before Spinel and the Homeworld Jades, so his gem name and face pattern is a coincidence *Jade was originally going to be named "Gold" for unknown reasons. *Jade was originally going to be a member of the Crystal Gems *Jade had alot of scrapped abilities. Those include: Shapeshifting hands, shapeshifting body, personality swapping face, etc. *Jade's compacted gem is based on 3 different colors of Jade. Category:Characters Category:Star Heroes Category:Supergems